In a conventional vehicle seat (see German Published Patent Application No. 197 15 875 or German Published Patent Application No. 196 50 087) having a seat back that is tiltable forward onto the seat cushion about a tilt axis that is fastened to the seat framework, the at least one holding bracket for retaining the child's seat with the aid of a crosspiece is fastened on a swivel shaft, which is rotatable about a swivel axis that is parallel to the tilt axis of the seat back. The at least one holding bracket may be swivelled about this swivel axis from a non-use or rest position to a use or functional position, and vice versa. In the non-use position, the holding bracket is arranged behind the seat cushion and under the seat back, so that it is covered by both of them, and in the functional position the holding bracket is brought through at the abutting surface between the seat cushion and the seat back upholstery. In order to create the necessary free space for an unhindered swivel movement of the at least one holding bracket, the seat back is tilted forward, which causes the seat back upholstery to swivel out of the swivel space of the holding bracket, and at the same time the holding bracket is swivelled into its functional position via a gear system. After the holding bracket swivels forward, the seat back is set upright again. A mechanical closure fastened to the child's seat is pushed onto the holding bracket that is in its functional position, and it latches onto the holding bracket.
A conventional retaining system for a child's seat carried along in a motor vehicle (see European Published Patent Application No. 0 987 141) is designed for a vehicle seat having a seat part and a seat back held to it, which is equipped with a vertical setting device and a longitudinal setting device, so that the seat user may set both the height of the seat and the distance of the seat from the front of the passenger cell on an individual basis. The retaining system has a locking part device extending in the lower seat back region at a seat height transversely through the seat back at which, at a distance, two holding brackets coupled to each other, that are able to be swivelled from a non-use position into a functional position are formed, which in the functional position are used for the detachable fastening of the child is seat. The swiveling of the holding brackets takes place by pressing a button protruding from the side of the seat back. A locking mechanism provides that the press button is only able to be operated when the vehicle seat is in its highest vertical setting and in its hindmost longitudinal setting, i.e., the greatest seat height and the greatest distance from the front of the passenger cell. The locking mechanism includes two sliding bolt fixtures which are coupled via Bowden cables to the vertical and longitudinal setting of the vehicle.
In a conventional device for the detachable fastening of a child's seat to a vehicle seat (see German Published Patent Application No. 101 28 670), the holding brackets referred to as so-called Isofix brackets for the detachable fastening of the child's seat are rigidly connected to a transverse tube which extends between the two frame side parts of the seat framework and is supported rotatably in the frame side parts. On the outside of the transverse tube there is an operating element in the form of a manual lever, with the aid of which the transverse tube, and thereby the holding bracket, is able to be swivelled. In the functional position, the crosspiece of the holding bracket is located in the gap between the seat upholstery and the seat back upholstery, and in the non-use position it is located underneath the seat back upholstery. Behind the seat upholstery and underneath the seat back upholstery a sufficiently large free space is created for swiveling the holding bracket.
In a conventional vehicle seat, having a seat part and a seat back (see German Published Patent Application No. 100 04 598), the seat part has a seat part structure having two lateral flanges which, in their flange sections located close to the seat back, are rigidly connected to each other by a transverse tube. Two holding brackets that are at a distance from each other, for fastening a child's seat, are bent from an anchoring wire such that they have, on the one hand, in each case a loop for fastening device developed at the child's seat to be hooked into, and, on the other hand, are laid around the transverse tube, by the pulling of the loop, the anchoring wire being pulled tight on the transverse tube.